What a difference a day makes
by vespertine dreams
Summary: After the events of 'About Last Night', what happens next? Slash- Chuck / Casey. Rating for safety. Reviews welcome.


Follows on from my previous fic, 'About Last Night'. I couldn't just leave them there…

________________________________________________________________________

What a difference a day makes…

Casey checked the security panel next to his front door and groaned. Chuck's face in the middle of the monitor, a goofy smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes. He should have known that avoiding the kid wouldn't work; he had managed to keep out of Chuck's way all through his shift at the Buy More today, getting home before Chuck had finished. The store had closed fifteen minutes ago and it looked as though Chuck had come here straight from work.

"I'm not going to go away, Casey, so you might as well let me in," Chuck called through the door. "I'll just sit on the doorstep and talk through the door if you like and you know I can just keep talking."

Chuck paused to take a breath and found himself being hauled up by the back of his shirt collar and pulled inside. He grinned at Casey and said,

"How very Caveman, dragging me inside like that."

He could have sworn that Casey was trying not to smile.

"So, are we going to talk about it?"

Not if Casey could help it. He hadn't meant to do it but he'd been drugged at the time and so he honestly believed that he couldn't be held responsible. Not that he hadn't thought about what it would be like to get Chuck into his bed, but he hadn't quite imagined it to happen like that. Still, Chuck hadn't objected, had he?

He knew that he'd kissed Chuck, but only because he had been told. His memory of last night was blank from the time he took a drink in the bar to waking up next to Chuck. This morning, he had still been feeling lousy from the after effects of the drug. He'd managed to get to work on time but that was about it.

Then, this morning, he'd kissed Chuck, said that this wasn't over. He was partially regretting that now that the conversation postponed from this morning was standing in front of him, smiling.

"If you really want me to go," Chuck said eventually, "I will." His smile faded and he tugged nervously at his grey Nerd Herd tie. He turned and left.

Casey watched as he started to let himself out. Dammit!

"Chuck, wait."

Chuck stopped but didn't come back inside.

"Will you just come back in, please?"

With a sigh, Chuck came back to him, waiting until Casey sat down and taking a seat opposite. It was clear to Casey that he wasn't going to make this easy; that opportunity had passed.

"I still don't remember much of anything about last night," he began. "Thanks, by the way, for staying with me. And for keeping my cover with your sister. As for what happened this morning…"

Chuck's gaze was still fixed on a spot on the wall about three feet to the left of Casey, avoiding meeting his eyes. He looked miserable, and Casey hated the fact that he had put that look on the kid's face.

"I get it," Chuck said in a flat tone. "Pretend it didn't happen."

If he was going to fix this, it had to be now, Casey decided. So what if the rules said not to get emotionally attached to his asset. It was too late; he already had. If his superiors found out, he'd be yanked from this assignment and banished to some god-awful part of the world as punishment.

"No."

This time Chuck actually looked at him. "What do you mean, no?"

"I don't want to forget about it." He could see the scepticism in Chuck's eyes and went to his chair. Leaning down, his face inches from Chuck's, he finished, "I want you."

That hopeful smile returned. "So you weren't avoiding me so you could figure out how to get rid of me?"

Casey rolled his eyes. "No, idiot, I wasn't." He closed the gap between them and brushed his lips over Chuck's. "Look, I'm not exactly good at talking about this stuff, OK?"

This got him a raised eyebrow as if to say, yeah, and that's a surprise?

"How about you show me instead?" Chuck said.

His hopeful smile turned to a wide grin as Casey pulled him to his feet to kiss him properly. Chuck's arms slipped around his waist as he deepened the kiss, any sign of nervousness vanishing.

-------

There was something incredibly familiar about this, Chuck thought. For the second night in a row he found himself naked and in John Casey's bed.

This was different, however, and Chuck's nerves had begun to set in. Last night, he had known in the back of his mind that Casey wasn't going to remember a thing and it made it easier. Even up until an hour ago, they had been joking around, teasing, and he had known that he could still walk away.

"Chuck? You OK?"

It wasn't as though he'd never done this before, well, some of this. Sure, in college, he'd kissed a couple of guys, fooled around a little, but this was different. He looked across into Casey's concerned eyes and confessed,

"I'm kinda freaking out here."

"Just say the word and I'll back off if you want me to."

Chuck shook his head. "I don't, I'm just… Look, I haven't…" Casey raised an eyebrow and he backtracked quickly. "Not like that! I mean, I've had girlfriends, but with guys…"

"Do you trust me, Chuck?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Casey smiled, dragging Chuck closer until he could kiss him. Chuck let himself be carried along in the kiss, enjoying the feel of Casey's hands touching, tracing over every inch of his skin. He was behaving himself, almost annoyingly so, Chuck thought, getting a little frustrated when Casey's hand once more stopped just above where he really wanted it to be.

"Casey, you're killin' me here," he complained and Casey, the jerk, chuckled softly. "You don't really want to have to explain why the Intersect died of frustration in your bed, do you?"

Casey laughed again. "Patience, Chuck."

"Screw patience," Chuck told him, shifting until he was straddling Casey's waist, laid along his torso. He wriggled a little against Casey's cock, gratified by the groan that the other man uttered.

All of Casey's intentions to take this slowly went out of the window as he flipped them so that Chuck was pinned beneath him. He reached out to the nightstand next to his bed, pulling out a couple of items.

"Last chance," he said, giving Chuck a final out. "We do this, and you're mine, you know that, right?"

_Please don't say no,_ he thought as Chuck looked up into his eyes.

"Casey-"

"John."

"OK. John." Chuck smirked. "You talk too much."

Five minutes later, Chuck was regretting taunting Casey. He wondered briefly if it was possible to die from sensory overload, and found himself wondering if he really cared. What a way to go. Damn, this felt so good, he thought as Casey's finger brushed over his prostate, making him arch up of the bed.

Casey's fingers slipped out of him but before Chuck could complain at him, he felt the hot, hard length of Casey's cock beginning to take their place. Damn, but this felt a lot bigger than his fingers. The sensation was odd and just slightly painful; it burned a little as he was stretched in ways he hadn't been before.

"John! Hold on a moment, please…"

Casey held still, leaning down to brush a kiss over Chuck's lips. "You OK?"

Once Casey had distracted him, the discomfort faded and he nodded. This time, Casey slid all of the way inside him before beginning to move.

--------

"I meant what I said before," Casey told him afterwards, as he curled his body around Chuck's, his arm around the smaller man's waist, chin resting on his shoulder. "You're mine now."

Chuck didn't have the energy to put up much of a protest at the over-possessiveness of Casey's statement. Truth was, he didn't really want to; he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. He knew that Casey would be disappointed if he didn't at least try and argue, though.

"I'm pretty sure that's the other way around, John," he murmured sleepily. "You're mine."

Casey's lips brushed the side of his neck and Chuck heard him say softly,

"I think I can live with that."

End.


End file.
